When The World Ends
by Liebling
Summary: ' - And when the mountains collapse, and the sea drains, and our world is over and we are left with only a mere memory of what used to be, and people are screaming, we will find beauty amongst the chaos. - ' (D/G)


~*~  
  
She looked at him, with those buttered-bread coloured eyes of her, and she thought that just maybe, just maybe-  
  
That she loved him.  
  
Just maybe of course, but either way it was a start. Picking up her brown- leathered book bag she scooted in her chair and waved goodbye to her '- friends-'.  
  
In truth, they were no more '-friends-' then they were enemies, but that didn't matter. For they were people, and that in itself was merit enough.  
  
Making her way out of the Great Hall she turned to the Potions section of her folder, and as she was looking down, skimming the page-  
  
She ran into Him.  
  
Fate was silly and cruel like that.  
  
Of course, he was bigger than her and she fell sharply to the ground. She sat up slightly from the marble floor.  
  
"Ow," she rubbed her elbow gingerly.  
  
He offered her his hand and she gingerly took it, allowing him to help her to her feet.  
  
"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going," the young girl said as she kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
"Right," the boy said coldly.  
  
"That was nice of you, to help me out you know," she said, and she really meant it.  
  
"Don't get used to it," he said as he tossed her a smirk and turned his back on her. His velvet cloak billowing dangerously behind him.  
  
And she never did.  
  
~*~  
  
She was young then, only fifteen. And they always used to say that when you were fifteen you were no longer young but you weren't very old or experienced either.  
  
It was hard being fifteen.  
  
When you were fifteen you weren't "allowed" to wear flowered cotton dresses because those were for the young and you weren't "allowed" to wear chiffon dresses, for those were for the old.  
  
So she just wore this old cloak, a battered cloak, one that used to he her older brother's. He was stingy. He didn't like giving his things away. But he gave it to her, for she hadn't another cloak. It was scarlet; the color of bitter blood, but it had pumpkin pasty stains all over it. And somehow that didn't make it so intimidating. She had an odd sense of reason like that.  
  
It was an ugly cloak, they all admitted it. But to her, it had this odd beauty about it.  
  
She was silly, and she used to always muse that the cloak had been given to her by 'her' Prince. Never mind the fact that her brother gave it to her, and he had a hard time letting go of it as well!  
  
But it was a bit big on her, and she always imagined it like that. It was just her nature, and it wouldn't be like her to go against her nature now would it?  
  
~*~  
  
He liked the cloak, and he couldn't really place why he did either. He just did, and that was the end of the story.  
  
When he fell in love with her, he equally accepted the cloak.  
  
Of course, she was older then, no longer fifteen, but now sixteen-  
  
Sweet sixteen.  
  
And still, that ragged old cloak hung loosely to her shoulders.  
  
"If I tell you," she said to him, facing him on the breakfast benches, "that when the world ends, I want you to be there with me, will you?"  
  
His blond brows shot up and he grabbed onto her hand. "Certainly," he said, "if that's what you want."  
  
"And when the world ends," the girl diligently went on, "I'll be scared. I always am, you know."  
  
"I know," he said simply.  
  
"And when the mountains collapse, and the sea drains, and our world is over and we are left with only a mere memory of what used to be, and people are screaming, we will find beauty amongst the chaos." She told him this, and it hurt, because things like that always hurt.  
  
"Don't worry about that now," he said, pushing his wavy blond hair away from his eyes.  
  
"I worry," she said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"My cloak won't cover both of us, when the world ends," she said as he wiped away a crystal tear from her eye.  
  
"It won't matter," he dismissed, "it only needs to fit you, anyway."  
  
"And what about you?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"I'll be fine," he said gruffly.  
  
"And when the world ends, and all is over, and the wreckage covers the earth, and everyone is miserable, and the world is dying-slowly, that will be the time when all that was ever wrong will be made right." She said this, and the tears overwhelmed her this time. They just began pouring, as the gentle drizzle from the clouds began.  
  
"And what was right shall never be made wrong. Even as the world ends," the young man said nodding his head slightly.  
  
She knew that he was talking about their love; she always knew silly little things like that.  
  
"And when the world ends-" she began again.  
  
"There shall be quiet," he said as he kissed her on her cherry lips.  
  
The last kiss, just as the world ended.  
  
~*~  
  
La Fin 


End file.
